Crush
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Carmen has a crush. . .on BROOKE! Please R&R. I'm not sure if I should make a sequal


Title: Crush  
  
Author: Melanie M./Shai/Misty AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
  
Archive: please ASK if you want to archive it.  
  
Pairing: Carmen/Brooke (yeah, sounds loony but I'm giving it a shot!)  
  
Rating: R/NC 17. . .Ah hell, I have no fricken clue!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Popular or anything attached to the show and I'm making absolutely nothing off of this fic. Well, accept for maybe feedback.  
  
Comments: I need feedback. Remember, FEED ME!  
  
Crush  
  
Getting home from cheer practice, Carmen Ferrera was exhausted. Nicole was working them hard, especially Brooke and Carmen. For some reason Carmen got the feeling it was just the beginning but thankfully it was Friday.  
  
Carmen made a beeline for her bedroom and shut the door tight. She threw her bag to the floor and let out a tired sigh. She picked up her out dated CD player and put in her new Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack CD. Ah the power of technology.  
  
She pressed the play button as her favorite song, #1 Crush, began to flow into her mind. "I will lie for you, beg and steal for you. I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me," she sang softly as she picked up her yearbook.  
  
Her hands already knew the page as she flipped to the only creased page within the whole book. She stared at it silently with her lips slightly parted as if to speak. Her fingertips gently danced over Brooke McQueen's picture as she whispered, "you are my #1 Crush, my fallen angel."  
  
How she wished Brooke would see her as more than just Sam's loser friend and the outcast Glamazon. She was much more and she wanted that blonde bombshell to not only see it but experience Carmen Ferrera at her wildest.  
  
Lately Carmen had been going through hell and back and it wasn't all fun and games. Her mom was back to the drinking game, Sam was always too busy with a new "article" and Lily seemed to be avoiding her. Was she a bad vibe magnet or what?  
  
She wondered why Sam and Lily hadn't realized she was suffering but then the harsh reality of her friends deserting her set in. They hadn't said more than two words to her in the past two weeks so she'd given up all hope. Just when she needed them the most they were nowhere to be found.  
  
Carmen was dealing with this new problem as best as she could. After all, being gay couldn't be that bad, could it? With Nicole Julian in the atmosphere it could be. If Nicole ever found out about her crush on Brooke, it would be the death of her, literally.  
  
She sighed and thought more about Sam and Lily. She still hadn't figured out why both of them had been avoiding her for nearly a month. It was weird but what was weirder was that they were clueless to what she was going through. The only thing she'd done to lead either of them to suspicion was her turning down Sam's movie invite for that Saturday.  
  
Carm really wasn't in the mood to catch a movie at the moment. The only thing she deemed worthy of watching was "Cruel Intentions" but she had that on video so she could watch it whenever she wanted.  
  
Lately she hadn't been doing much more than thinking so she had decided to keep a journal. When she wrote she felt free like she could write down all of her agony and it would vanish. Eventually it came back but by that time she was in her room, ready to write another entry.  
  
As she reached for her journal the phone rang. Assuming it was one of her idiot friends she rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone, answering as nicely as she could, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me, Brooke. Listen, Nic got us a special screening of Cruel Intentions at this really great theater and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I know it's your favorite movie and if you can put up with Nic and Mary Cherry you'll be fine."  
  
Carmen looked happy for a moment but that happiness soon faded. "I'd love to Brooke but I'm broke. That costs like an arm and a leg and as a cheerleader I don't have an arm or leg to spare."  
  
Brooke chuckled lightly. It was apparent that Brooke was grinning on the other end of the phone as she whispered, "Nic's getting us in free and she told me I could invite one person and that's you. She doesn't know it's you but that'll be our little secret until you get here, k?"  
  
Carmen was in shock. If her heart was going any faster she'd be in major medical trouble and headed for the ER. "When and where?" was all she could utter. So what if the Queen Bitch and the psycho Texan were there, it wasn't like they'd invited her!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"I'll be back later Dad!" Brooke hollered as she grabbed her coat.  
  
"Another Bitches of Kennedy High meeting?" Sam snorted, grabbing the phone from it's peaceful resting place on the charger.  
  
"I'm going to the movies with Nic, Mary Cherry and Carmen swamp rat so go find a sewer to play in with Lily," Brooke retorted, throwing her hair back. She hated the way Sam talked to her but that wasn't the reason she was acting like a PMSing lioness. Nope, she was acting like that out of jealousy.  
  
She saw the look on Sam's face when she mentioned Carmen and that pissed her off. Sam had given her a shocked look like she had no right to hang out with Carmen. 'You hang out with Carmen all the time Sammy, I don't. This may be my only chance to show her how I feel, show her I'm not like Nicole and MC. You don't get it Sam and I don't think you ever will,' Brooke thought as she dramatically stormed out of the house.  
  
Sam sat there for a moment, speechless. Brooke had been very touchy these past few weeks but until now she'd been pretty nice to her. Swamp rat? What did she mean by that? Sam was pissed but more curious than anything else. She wanted to know why Brooke was acting like Satan and why in god's name Carmen was hanging out with the "Scream Team". The pieces just didn't fit together. She quickly dialed Lily's number. This called for some heavy duty investigating.  
  
Brooke got in her car and sighed. For the past month Carmen Ferrera had been haunting her dreams. She was all she could think about, all she could dream about. At first it scared her, having such dreams but then it got her thinking. That was when Brooke McQueen had questioned everything about herself. It took her two weeks to sort through her life but she found out things she never saw before and those weeks had helped her see what she was. Now she knew who she was even though there were still many changes she knew she'd go through, she knew that Brooke McQueen was a lesbian. Now, two weeks after this revelation, she was a proud lesbian and she'd even told Nicole.  
  
(Flashback to Brooke and Nicole's conversation)  
  
"Nic, I. . .I'm gay."  
  
"You mean you're a lesbian, Brookie. It sounds better doesn't it? It did to me when I first figured it out. I already knew you were but congrats on the revelation, really."  
  
"Wait, are you saying you already knew?"  
  
"Yup, I was just waiting for you to see it in yourself and me. You probably thought I was gonna lose it huh? You don't know me very well hun."  
  
"Sorta. This coming from the Queen Bitch of Kennedy High? Nic what do you mean I don't know you?"  
  
"You just don't. I run a lot deeper than you think sweetcheeks."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're a lesbian?"  
  
"Through and through. Don't tell me you didn't know! What threw you off?"  
  
"Uh, maybe you sleeping with guys. . ."  
  
"Pure attention. It use to make me feel wanted, needed, loved." Nicole's voice became softer. "I've never had real love."  
  
Brooke lowered her eyes. She wanted to help Nic in any way she could but she couldn't risk their friendship like that. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.  
  
"Well, anyway, who made you think twice?"  
  
"Huh. . .well. . .um. . ." Brooke clamed up. She knew Nic would blow a fuse if she knew so she wasn't gonna say a word.  
  
Nicole smiled and sat next to Brooke, placing her hand on the other blonde's arm. "You can trust me Brooke, I'm not gonna hurt you or yell at you. I know you think you know me but you only know the me I've let you see, not the rest of me."  
  
"Nic, will you let me see the rest? You know me through and through but it seems like I don't know you at all."  
  
"Yeah, as long as you promise not to leek it to Spam and the press I'm willing to let you in. You're my best friend and you should know the real me. It's gonna take a little time to tell you everything but we'll get there."  
  
"Nic. . ." Brooke threw her arms around the other female and smiled. "I promise that I wont tell anybody. Thank you for understanding."  
  
"Brookie, you know I'll be here when you need me but enough with the mushy stuff."  
  
"Right." Brooke let her best friend go and looked her in the eyes. "Who made you think twice?"  
  
"Can I lie or plead the 5th?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ok, to be honest it was. . .um," Nicole began to blush, "Lily."  
  
"As in Lily head activist in nearly anything and totally against everything you stand for Espasito?"  
  
"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"So who's tickling your fancy? Please for the love of god tell me it's not Spam!"  
  
"Carmen," Brooke whispered as she began to blush.  
  
"As in Carmen homecoming queen, ate too much at Christmas Ferrera?"  
  
"Nic, be nice!"  
  
"We're absolutely, without a doubt, popular and we're interested in the misfits that despise us the most. Now this is something nobody expected."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Brooke shook her head and headed for Carmen's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Another beer bottle flew at the door as Carmen scampered out, the glass shattering as it made contact with the closing door. "You better not come back tonight!" could be heard being screamed from within the house.  
  
Brooke pulled up and gave Carmen a confused look as she saw the broken glass. "Hey, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Carmen whispered. "Mom's drinking again. You know I hate to ask this but could I stay the night at your house tonight? I mean, if I wouldn't be imposing?"  
  
"I'm sure Jane and dad wont mind. It is a Friday night. You can sleep in my room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Brooke smiled warmly. "Well, what do you say we go watch sexy Sarah Michelle Gellar kiss hottie Selma Blair while devouring some popcorn?"  
  
"I'm game."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Oh god that was great."  
  
"Yeah, surprisingly Nic and Mary Cherry were civil."  
  
"Oh c'mon, they're not THAT bad, are they?"  
  
"Not really, if you're on their good side."  
  
"Good point. Home then?"  
  
"Sure. Do you think Sam's up?"  
  
"Carm, it's 2 a.m. and she's an overworking journalist, what do you think?"  
  
"Right, well I was just asking."  
  
Brooke pulled into the drive then led Carmen to her room. "Do you mind sleeping in the same bed? I could sleep on the floor."  
  
"Brooke, this is your house, I don't want to impose. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed. It's not like I haven't slept in the same bed with a girl before." 'I just haven't slept in a bed with a girl I'm attracted to,' Carmen thought.  
  
"Ok, I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my bra and panties." 'Smooth move Casanova, make it sound like you wanna get in her pants,' Brooke mentally scolded.  
  
"Whatever you're comfy in. I'll be right back, gotta change into my PJs."  
  
Brooke nodded as Carmen went into the bathroom. Brooke let out a heavy sigh as she carelessly unbuttoned her blue silk shirt and tossed it into her laundry basket. She removed her pants and tossed them in the hamper as well. She looked down at herself. Thank god she'd decided to wear her matching black silk panties and bra. It made her look so much sexier. She felt her flat stomach and smiled. Damn she looked good.  
  
"Wow," Carmen gasped from the bathroom doorway.  
  
Brooke looked up innocently, blushing at the gawking female.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Nice PJs, I love satin. Blood red looks great on you," Brooke chirped nervously.  
  
Carmen swallowed hard.  
  
"Carm, you ok?"  
  
"Uh. . .yeah. I just. . ." Carmen stopped. 'You can't come right out and say, 'hey, I never imagined you had such a luscious body' Carm, get a grip. Say something simple, short and sweet.' "Black silk suites you."  
  
"Thanks," Brooke whispered, sitting on the bed.  
  
Carmen sat next to her. Her body was on fire and her hormones were out of control. This was not good. "Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Of course. Beauty is internal you know and it lies in the eyes of the beholder." 'Way to go Brooke, you just sounded like a fricken advice column in some tacky teen mag.'  
  
Carmen smiled softly. At least Brooke thought she was beautiful. She leaned in and kissed the blonde gently on the cheek then whispered in her ear, "Thank you."  
  
'McQueen! Take your chance! NOW! NOW! NOW!' Brooke's mind ordered. Before Carmen could pull away Brooke took her chance and captured the redhead's lips in a soft, timid kiss. Carmen automatically submitted to the blonde, parting her lips to give her full access to her mouth. Brooke took the opportunity, passionately kissing the other girl with all she had.  
  
A moment passed and the kiss broke, leaving both females speechless. The only thing left to do was act. Brooke pulled the covers down and slide under the sheets, secretly begging Carmen to join her.  
  
Carmen smiled and willingly squirmed underneath the covers next to Brooke. "Brooke."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How. . .I mean what. . .uh. . ."  
  
Brooke placed a kiss on Carmen's lips. "Shhh, don't worry Carm. I like you, a lot. I don't know if it's love but we'll have to wait and see on that. Think you can hold on?"  
  
"Are you asking me to be your lover Brooke McQueen? If so, I'm gonna hang on for dear life."  
  
Brooke blushed. "Yes I am Miss Ferrera and I promise you, I'll never let go."  
  
"Good, now I think we should get some sleep."  
  
"Great idea. Talk in the morning?"  
  
Carmen nodded as they drew closer together. They positioned their bodies close together, their heat and bodies molding together. They were both at peace and at least for that night they had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
